There are a number of organisms that can cause trouble for children with HIV and we have a group of drugs which, if used in the right combination, might be useful in preventing some or most of these infections. The study will randomize patients to receive either TMP-SMX or the combination of atovaquone and azithromycin with appropriate placebos.